The Child of Numbuhs One and Five
by Dark Deception
Summary: -DEAD- Sequle to The Wedding of Numbuhs One and Five by Nintendo Maximus. When Abby woke up when she and her husband, Nigel, began their first day as man and wife, something awkward began. You want to know?
1. An unexpected pregnancy

**DD: This is a general problem. I didn't have enough time for another fanfic because of the pics!**

**Abby: Of whom?**

**DD: You and you husband, Nigel.**

**Nigel: What? We're married?!**

**DD: Yeah… due to Nintendo Maximus's wedding fanfic, I am doing this fanfic in dedication of you two!**

**Numbuh X: Will you calm down already?**

**DD: …**

Disclaimer: This is a sequel to Nintendo Maximus's fanfic: The wedding of Numbuhs One and Five, so the characters are owned by Cartoon Network and their child, Carlos Uno, was owned by Nintendo Maximus.

DD presents:

The child of Numbuhs One and Five

Chapter 1: An unexpected pregnancy

One day, at the Sector V tree house, a young couple by the names of Nigel and Abigail Uno (Read Nintendo Maximus's wedding fanfic to know why) were sleeping peacefully together, in the same bed. When Abby woke up, she felt something in her stomach. "Something just isn't right about me…" She spoke quietly as she went to the bathroom.

While back at the mission prep room, Wallabee Beatles was listening to some rap music, only to find out that the first one he was listening to was nothing but crud. "Man! 50cent seriously has such awful music!" He yelled as he stomped the disk to the ground. "You're not going to be seeing the light of day when I find you!" He yelled to the remains of the disk when he heard a scream coming from above. "What the crud?" Wally snapped as he heads up there.

When Nigel heard it after being woken up, he rushed over to the bathroom. "Abby? Sweetie, are you okay?" He said when knocking on the door. "I'm coming for you, sweetheart!" He yelled as he knocks the door open. "Abby, honey, what's wrong?" He asked to Abby. "Nigel, do you think that even if you're a married 10-year old operative of the KND, a little bundle of joy will be waiting for you?" She told him when Nigel was baffled by the question. "Uh… I don't know Abby." He replied. "Well, I guess it's true. Nigel, I'm pregnant…" Abby spoke to him when he became extremely shocked. "WHAAAT!!!" Nigel yelled until he heard one of his friends. "Oh my god!" Wally exclaimed. "You got Abby pregnant? AND at the age of 10?" He yelled as Nigel's other two friends, Hoagie Gilligan and Kuki Sanban, appeared where the scream came from. "Abby, what are you screaming about? Can't you see I'm on the phone flirting to Fanny?" Hoagie told her when she got up to her feet. "Guys, I am going to tell you all this. I'm going to be a mom." Abby sadly told them. "What, you trying to scare us or something?" He sarcastically spoke before he got punched in the face. "Abby's pregnant! And it's all my fault. How would two married ten-year-old KND operatives handle with raising a baby?" Nigel yelled, freakin' out about the situation. Kuki, on the other hand, was gleefully happy about the news. "AWWWW! That sooooo KYUUUUT!! KAWAII DESU! **KAWAII DESU!!!** **KAWAII DESU!!!!!**" Kuki gleefully cheered like no other female KND operative could ever do. "Kuki? Why are you so happy about? This is serious!" Nigel yelled, but got knock out by Kuki's gleeful singing over Abby's pregnancy. "That's so kyuut! I was in medical school, training to be a midwife at the medical wing in the KND moon base, but this is the most cutest thing I've ever heard!" Kuki shouted to Abby with glee and joy. "What am I suppose to do?" Abby asked. "We may have to take you to moon base for a checkup I guess." Hoagie suggested. "Okay, we don't have time for chit-chat! To the ship! NOW!!" Nigel screamed to everyone as they head to the ship. "Abby, I'm so sorry I had you pregnant, at the age of ten. I'm so going to be decommissioned." He then spoke in a sad tone.

To be continued.

A/N: Knowing that children weren't supposed to be married until they are adults, Nintendo Maximus jumped over that hurdle and had Nigel and Abby married, so that's where I started this fanfic. Read, Review Respect.


	2. A critical time

**DD: Seems like the fanfiction might be going well.**

**Nigel: Why did you have to be so literal?**

**DD: About what?**

**Nigel: About the Author's note. Quote, Knowing that children weren't supposed to be married until they are adults, Nintendo Maximus jumped over that hurdle and had Nigel and Abby married, so that's where I started this fanfic. End quote.**

**DD: So?**

**Nigel: Nintendo Maximus had me and Abby married and now your making a sequel, due to the fact that I married Abby, I had her pregnant?**

**DD: Seems like it. Disclaimer?**

Disclaimer: DD never owns the KND series, and their child is owned by Nintendo Maximus. Where's my breakfast burrito?

DD presents:

The Child of Numbuhs One and Five

Chapter 2: A critical time

As the team got to the hanger, they can't figure out where their ship was. "Where did you park the E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.O.R.?" Nigel asked dully. Hoagie then told him "It's next to our new ship which is still under construction. There's still more room in the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. since that last mission against the Amalgamation, so we can go ahead and use that." "Good enough." Nigel then replied as the others head on to the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and head straight to the KND moon base.

When the ship took off to the moon base, Nigel started up the transmission to call the one person he knows: Rachel T. Mckenzie. (She is sometimes referred to as Numbuh 362 by others.) "Rachel? This is Nigel Uno of Sector V. Can you hear me?" Nigel first spoke for a reply. "What is it Numbuh 9-Film? I don't want another interview about this movie!" She yelled, until the transmission was coming from Nigel. "Rachel, the transmission was coming from me." He told her. "Oh, sorry. Hi Nigel. Is something wrong about you and your wife?" Rachel asked when he told her "It was Abby. Somehow, for some reason and this is extremely weird, she's pregnant." Nigel sadly told her, putting her into even more shock. "And at the age of ten?! That IS extremely weird! But still, she's not the only one who has that problem." Rachel explained as she tells the team. "Two years ago, there was a cute female operative named Numbuh 2-cross, also known as Mary. She said that she got pregnant, but the strange thing is that she wasn't married by Numbuh 4-tank, or Joseph as he was called, in order to have a child. It's sort of a biblical reenactment of how baby Jesus was born, but despite of that, this is, by far, the most strangest thing the whole KND universe has ever seen. Heck, we even got her memory recorded to one of the memory disks." "Well, looks like there isn't any problem about you two, but still, we need to give Abby a checkup." Hoagie told him, until another voice was heard. "What are you yapping about now? Numbuh 362, may I remind you that this myth was just a tragic accident!" That voice was coming out of the person who heard her: Francine Fullbright, alias, Numbuh 86. "Seriously, you really think that no one would become pregnant at the age of 10, and yet you still decommissioned Numbuh 4-tank!" Rachel back sassed at Fanny. "Um, Rachel? What's going on?" Nigel asked when the transmission was cut off. "Meh. I guess another fight must have been erupted. Not like those gunfights in that stupid game thrown in by 50cent." Wally muffled out.

The team made it to the KND moon base, only to see Fanny and Rachel arguing about why Numbuh 2-cross's pregnancy was nothing but a 'tragic accident'. "Uh, what's wrong Rachel?" Kuki first asked when Rachel responded. "Hey, guys. Just trying to get something out of the way. And that's tying up Numbuh 86 because she still can't believe the 'myth' about Numbuh 2-cross's pregnancy, in which Fanny thought it was Numbuh 4-tank who did it!" Rachel yelled. "Shut up you two-toned, rumor loving, phlegm tolerating, dunce!" Fanny yelled back when she got kicked in the face. "Well, is it time for Abby's checkup, Nigel?" She asked, but Nigel already started to take Abby to the hospital wing. "I'll take that as a yes." Rachel then said when they head off.

At the hospital wing, Numbuh 5-axe, the surgeon doctor of the KND moon base, heard of the news. "Ok, I'll get my stuff ready, Numbuh 362." He called as he thought to himself 'Did Numbuh 5 got pregnant just like Numbuh 2-cross? Well, I can't really blame my leader Numbuh Siegfried.' After he waited, the team and Rachel came in. "Oh, hey there. You guys are supposed to be Sector V, would it?" Numbuh 5-axe asked. "Yup. I guess this is our first time meeting you." Hoagie replied when he met the operative. "Call me Moses, but I'm referred to as Numbuh 5-axe." He introduced. "Guys, this is one of the six operatives that are with religious thought. They are the new team that replaced the old, Amish Sector A. He is the surgical doctor of the team." Rachel explained. "Yeah. I'm not the only person. Our leader is Numbuh Siegfried, but he keeps telling us that he's God, but we kinda give him a whack in the head. My team's diversionary tactics specialist is Numbuh 1-mace, or as you call him, Constantine. He's somewhat an 'Altaïr' wannabe, but if he goes up and assassinate a villain, the KND might wind up going up and assassinate him! Our 2X4 technology expert is, as you already know, Numbuh 2-cross, but you can call her Mary. She loves her boyfriend, Numbuh 4-tank, or Joseph, our CQC expert, that she would one day be married to him, but for some awkward reason, she got pregnant, but she hasn't been married to him yet, as if she's the reincarnation of someone from the bible called 'the virgin Mary'. Our bartender of the group is Numbuh 3-dart, but you can call him Hagrid. He owns the pub called 'A tailor to cities', as if he named it after one of some location in World of Warcraft, and as a reference of a book called 'A tale of two cities'. I already told you about Numbuh 4-tank, but here's the thing: He's accused of getting Numbuh 2-cross pregnant without marring her by that insane nutcase called Numbuh 86 and decommissioned him without warning! Sorry. And I'm Numbuh 5-axe. I'm a surgical doctor, but I'm also a 'Derek Stiles' wannabe until I saved one of my patients, Numbuh 83, of this weird parasite with Derek's 'healing touch'." He explained for about 10 minutes until he got cut off by Hoagie. "You mean Sonya?!" He yelled, which however was caught on about this 'weird parasite' "Oh my God! Seriously?!?" Nigel yelled. "Yeah. I was studying this parasite's behavior for about 2 years until I know the name. It was a type of Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin, or GUILT for short." Numbuh 5-axe explained. "Wow! Even I couldn't find it in my medical book." Kuki said, acting surprised. "So can we just give Abby a checkup?" Nigel asked. "Okay, smart-aleck! I'm going to!" Numbuh 5-axe yelled.

After 20 minutes, he decided to look for Abby's medical files. "So is your name Abigail Lincoln?" Numbuh 5-axe asked, but he was corrected by Nigel for not realizing that Abby's married. "I think you mean Abigail Uno." He told him. "What? When did that happen?!" He asked. "I got married to Nigel Uno yesterday so I guess that would make me and Nigel the first married KND operatives." Abby explained. "Wow… I got served back there." He spoke as then searched for Abigail 'Uno's' medical files. "Okay. It says that you've been diagnosed with numerous diseases, including the chickenpox, but since you haven't been infected by any strains of GUILT, I have to give you an X-ray check just in case." Numbuh 5-axe informed as he sets up the X-ray. "I hope there aren't any strains of those parasites. Nigel softly spoke of Abby, as he starts to become more worried. When the X-ray machine was set to 'organic scan' mode, the X-ray screen starts to scan for any strands of GUILT. "Scanning… unknown parasite strand detected." The computer spoke to Numbuh 5-axe. "For the love of- Is it a strand of GUILT?" He asked, but then saw a weird parasite on-screen. "Whoa! THAT is a really weird type of GUILT. I may have to extract it." He told Abby as he began on putting her to sleep in order to get it out.

"So, what type of GUILT are we dealing with here?" Nigel asked when Numbuh 5-axe draws a line to where the parasite is at. "I have no idea." He replied when he used the scalpel. "Okay. That parasite is located on her large intestine. This IS the first time you might see an organ in real life or see a strand of GUILT, or whatever that virus is, in the flesh." He then told them once he zooms in to the organ. Once he starts messing with it with his medical laser, it literally jumped out of Abby's body. "Holy mother of Jesus! Quick! Grab it!" Numbuh 5-axe yelled out when it got out. "Don't let it leave the medical room!" Nigel called out to Wally until it jumped on Wally's face. "Holy crud! Get it off me!" He yelled when the parasite actually snarled at him. When Kuki smacked it out of Wally's face, it fell on the ground. "Gee. Thanks Kuki." Wally said to her, blushing. "Don't worry about it, silly." She giggled. Before it starts to move again, Hoagie manage to trap it inside a glass jar. "Got it!" He called out. "Thanks, Numbuh 2. Now, I need to research this crazy parasite. For now, I need you to close up the incision on Abby. Here's the suture tool." Numbuh 5-axe informed Hoagie as he gives him a needle with a string attached. "What am I suppose to do with this?" He asked Numbuh 5-axe, but he told him "Read the manual right beside you."

To be continued.

A/N: I did forgot to tell you that you need to look out for references from the bible, the Trauma Center games, Assassin's Creed and many others. Read, Review, Respect.


End file.
